How did I get here?
by LukeAndLorelaiAllways
Summary: DESPERATE HOUSWIVESGG X OVER...you don't need to watch DH in order to read this. This is the story of how Andrew ends up in SH. Rory helps him through a rough time and he sees the thigns going on between LL...yes this is a JJ...party hardii!


**An: This is a desperate housewives/ Gilmore girls X over. You don't need to watch desperate housewives in order to read this fic.**

**About Andrew: He is gay and his mother Bree disowned him and told him she'd never love him unless he changed his ways. After he didn't Bree took him and dropped him off at an abandoned gas station with money and some clothes. He gets a cab to take him to a town. He ends up in Stars Hallow; begin my story.**

**Summery: This takes place during DH season 2 when Bree dropped Andrew off at the gas station. This also takes place in Rory's last year at Chilton. (She is going out with Jess and is the same age as Andrew.) This is an LL fic. It's about how Andrew sees things going on between them and if he does things or not. He also takes a liking to the lovely Rory Gilmore. No, not like that; he's gay. Luke is going out with Nicole and isn't married. Lorelai is just drifting from guy to guy.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew watched his mother's car go off into the distance and didn't allow himself to cry until it was out of eye shot. Sighing he threw his bag down onto the dirt road and kicked it. He sat down gingerly and looked at his trembling hands. He felt his whole body shaking but he couldn't feel tears. No tears. None. Not even one little drop. Getting control of himself he opened up his bag and found a white envelope.

_My dear Andrew._

Rolling his eyes he tore up the envelope and threw the shreds into the road. He found another envelope and opened it. Several bills fell out and he gathered them, counting as he went. He got his phone out and dialed a cab company.

Thirty minutes after the company said they'd send someone over he was starting to lose hope. Just then he heard a motor and saw a flash of yellow coming from a winding road. Picking up his stuff he walked up to the cab that had halted.

"Where ya goin'?" A shady cab driver asked. He was wearing a wife beater that was two sizes too small for him, her had a beer gut, was bald, and had a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Where're the farthest place you can take me?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if he should be doing this.

"Stars Hallow." He said blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Take me there." He said leaning back into the seat, the material scratching his back.

After ten minutes of driving the driver looked into the review mirror and eyes his duffle bag. "Run away?" He asked as if he got them all the time.

"None of your business." He said roughly looking out the window, watching the scenery change.

The man squinted at him one last time and kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the ride. Pulling up into a cute little town, it was about dusk. He stopped at a diner, or was it a hardware store? Whatever it was, he stopped at it and Andrew shoved the owed money in the guy's hands before getting out. There were two signs: William's hardware and Luke's Diner. Andrew decided on the latter because everybody was either eating or drinking.

**Andrew's POV:**

_Small town. I hope this isn't like Wisteria Lane. God, I can't stand anything like that anymore. Judgmental mothers and such._ I opened the door and the bells jingled above me. I looked at them for a brief second before I walked over to the counter and take a seat. A man in flannel was running around giving everybody dinner. It looked like the whole town was in here. Suddenly the door flew open and a woman came running in. She had bright blue eyes and soft dark brown curls. Even I could tell she was gorgeous. She wasn't the type of gorgeous my mom was or the type that Edie was, she was just beautiful. Running up to the counter, almost tripping on her black pumps she took the only open spot; next to me.

She gave me a small smile and turned to the man in flannel. "Pie."

"No." He said ignoring her walking around.

_Wow, he's nice._

"Please!" She pouted, still sitting down.

"Burger then pie."

"But Rory's waiting for me."

"I think she can wait. She knows where to find you." He said rolling his eyes, still delivering plates to tables.

"Babbette." She said turning to a rather large woman, with bleach blonde hair. "Please tell him to give me pie."

"Sugar with a body like that, let her have the whole diner." Babbette said laughing looked Lorelai up and down.

Sighing he gave up and gave her a piece of pie. I ordered a burger and coffee and sat there, nibbling on it. Soon it was only that lady and me.

"I thought you had to meet Rory." He said mimicking her voice.

"First of all; that's not how I speak. And second of all; I lied. She's at Paris's doing something smart."

He raises an eyebrow at her but doesn't say anything. Then, he goes into the kitchen and she sighed, annoyed that he had walked away.

"If you make me something healthy I might have to force something that resembles red meat down your throat." She called into the kitchen. Suddenly her purse on the floor starting singing heart of glass.

"No," she heard him say from the kitchen.

"Hello." She said ignoring his calls.

"Hey."

"Rory. My spawn. Hey Luke, it's Rory!"

"Hang up." He grumbled form the kitchen.

I can tell he has a sore spot for this woman. Maybe they are going out? If they are then this is totally different to Wisteria Lane because everybody together there can't keep their hands off of each other.

"Tell Luke I say hi." Rory said shifting her books from one arm to the other.

"Luke, Rory says hi. So favorite daughter of mine, how are you?"

"Home." Rory said shutting the door behind her.

"Really? Meet me at Luke's. Luke make a burger for Rory."

"Ok. See you." Rory said hanging up.

"How many times have I told you not to use your phone in here?" He asks clearly annoyed.

"One more time." She said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not." He mumbled putting the plate in front of her.

A girl about my age comes into the diner and takes a seat next to the woman next to me. Wow. She's old. I would have expected her to be 12 if she's her daughter.

"Rory dear, tell Luke to modernize." Lorelai said picking at her fries.

"I need food. Paris needs a life. No, I need coffee." She said ignoring her mother.

"No. It's after dark. No coffee. Here." Luke said pushing a plate towards Rory.

She tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose. "Fine." She said taking a bite of her burger. She takes her bag pack off of her back and it dawns on me that I'm not going to complete high school or go to collage. _The whole reason for the trip that made mom drop me off at the gas station was to visit a collage. The collage that her ex went to. The ex I slept with. Guess I wasn't the best son._ I realize I'm staring at her bag so I avert my eyes to the wall and finish my burger.

"How much is it?" I asked him. He told me and I slowly take out the money I owe him.

The older of the woman eyes my bag but doesn't say anything, instead she smiles warmly at me and returns to conversation with her daughter.

"I'll meet you at home." Rory said putting her bag back on.

"Here. I'll walk." She said handing her daughter the keys.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye." He said clearing her plate.

Suddenly a short, and what I can tell from her appearance, annoying woman walks into the diner.

"Lorelai." She said coldly. Like a person that would back home.

_Wow. Lorelai. Pretty name._

"Nicole." She said warmly. Well, as warmly of a tone you can use while talking to the person who hates you.

I silently left the diner because I knew that there would be drama taking place, and drama is one thing I don't need. I found a cute little inn: The Independence Inn. I'll stay there for a while. I might leave a message on mom's machine just to let her know that the son she abandoned is ok.

**An: I know it's short but I had to set the plot and stuff. I know this was all about Andrew but once again…I had to set everything up. This is a total LL! And I just thought it would be cool to have Andrew in it. RR and I might continue, if you think this story is worthy of my time...BTW: the next chapter will be Andrew talking to Rory about his home life and _then _the LL stuff will begin. **


End file.
